Red Radio: The KakaKure Station
by jankeira896
Summary: Every song has its own story... A compilation of SongFics made especially for Kakashi and Kurenai.
1. The DJ's Greetings!

**Red Radio: The KakaKure Station**

**~Brought to you by DJ Kei-chan**

_Every song has its own story..._

* * *

><p>This story got deleted, but I'm still posting it anyway. Nothing's gonna stop me. Anyway, despite the problems I've experienced in making this fic, here I am still posting it. I have loved writing ever since I was a kid. I went through a lot already and I'm not giving up just because some admin or user or whatever told me that I had just violated section 5 anyway... I don't care...<p>

I just wanted to do something different. I want to get out of my comfort zone.

I mean, I didn't plagiarize or anything. Just as long as I'm not hurting anybody, I believe everything's fine...

I was informed that taking requests from readers is against the rules. I don't know why and I don't see anything wrong with that, but because of that, Red Radio was deleted and my account was locked for about 2-3 days...

It hurt me a lot because I worked hard to write the story and with out much warning it just got deleted...

I don't really get why making an interactive story is prohibited here. In other sites that I'm writing at it isn't...

But anyway, I'm still taking requests, however, I will be strict with the process...

I won't be taking any requests via review. I'll be accepting via PM or via Email ONLY. If you want to request a scenario, inform me through PM or through my gmail: jankeira896 and I'll give you the submission form which you need to fill out in making a request.

If you guys have any questions feel free to send me a message!

* * *

><p><strong>-Song Line Up-<strong>

_**Track 1: Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne**_

_Kurenai wishes that Kakashi is home more often..._

_**Track 2: Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum**_

_Kakashi and Kurenai both decide that it's okay to take things step by step._

_**Track 3: **__**Ice Cream- Hyuna (of 4 Minute)**_

_The weat__her was hot, but she was hotter._

_**Track 4: **__**She's No You- Jesse McCartney**_

_Kakashi tells Kurenai that she has nothing to be insecure about._

_**Track 5: Let Her Go- The Passengers**_

_He realizes his feelings for her, the moment he lets go._

_**Track 6: Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran**_

_"Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70" He assures her._

_**Track 7: Heaven- Bryan Adams**_

_To him, she is his heaven_

_**Track 8: Terrified- Katherin McPhee featuring Zachary Levi**_

_"In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right"_

* * *

><p>I hope you guys will support me on this one and I hope you'll like what I'll be writing for you.<p>

With Love,

~DJ Kei-chan 3


	2. Track 1: Wish You Were Here

_**A.N. For this first songfic, I have omitted some lines of the song that I think won't be relevant to the story... ^^"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Track 1: Wish You Were Here<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Damn, Damn,<em>_  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Here, here, here__  
><em>_I wish you were here.__  
><em>_Damn, Damn, Damn__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Near, near, near__  
><em>_I wish you were here._

* * *

><p>Kurenai let out a sad sigh as she glanced outside her window, observing how the moon shines brightly before her in the dark, grey sky. She averted her gaze from the moon then to the untouched side of her and her husband's bed, feeling the emptiness engulf her as she longs for him and for his embrace. She looked at the calendar on top of her side table drawer, counting the days that he'll be out on a mission. She remembered he mentioned that he'll be gone for five days. It has already been three days since the day he left.<p>

'_Two more days... He'll be home soon...' _She thought to herself as she took his pillow and hugged it close to her heart, inhaling his scent that had stayed there. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, feeling the slightest bit of comfort she could feel by hugging something that belongs to him.

She snapped out from her reverie as soon as she heard the doorknob click. The door opened simultaneously, revealing a young girl standing outside her room. The little girl was about the age of five. Her straight, long silver hair, flowed freely on her shoulders. She stood still as she held a stuffed toy rabbit with her right hand and rubbed her eyes with her left. She let out a tired yawn as she looked at Kurenai, with her droopy, crimson eyes.

"Mommy... Can I sleep beside you tonight?" She asked, pleadingly. Kurenai smiled as she got out of bed and walked towards her daughter with a smile. She knew she couldn't resist her own baby and that she couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure, sweetie. There's a lot of space here in mommy and daddy's bed." She replied as she carried her little girl, holding her protectively.

"I'm scared." She uttered worriedly as she rested her head on Kurenai's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid about, Kaoru. Mommy's here." Kurenai whispered lovingly as she stroke her daughter's hair. She sat on the bed with her daughter, still in her arms. She gently placed Kaoru on her lap and gave her a pat on the back to calm her down.

"I had a bad dream." Kaoru told her mother as her lips quivered in fear. "In my dream, the monsters were out to get me and I was screaming for daddy, but he ever came."

"It's just a dream, sweetie. You know mommy and daddy will always protect you." Kurenai spoke soothingly before kissing the top of Kaoru's head.

"I miss daddy. I want him to come home soon so that the monsters would go away." Kaoru whined. Kurenai couldn't help but sigh at her daughter's statement. They both just miss him so much.

"Well, mommy's here. I can protect you too. I've got some moves too. Don't forget that your mom's a great kunoichi too." Kurenai said, diverting Kaoru's attention so that she'll not miss her father too much.

"But who's gonna protect you?" Kaoru asked, worriedly. "I know mommy's strong too, but the monsters are more afraid of daddy than mommy. The monster is afraid of daddy's sharingan."

The little girl smiled at the thought of her father coming home from the mission. Kurenai gave her daughter a sad smile. She knew how Kaoru had always been a daddy's girl. It made her feel bad that his absence has begun to affect the little girl too. She understood very well how important her husband's job is, considering that he is one of the strongest shinobi in their land and that missions were essential to maitain peace and order in their country, after all she is a shinobi like him, but she couldn't help but miss him from time to time. She couldn't help but feel nervous everytime he'd walk out their door to leave for a mission. She knew how dangerous missions are. She feared that a time will come that he would walk out the door, leave and never comeback.

"Daddy will be home soon. Don't worry, okay?" Kurenai said, as she tucked Kaoru on their bed and covered her with a blanket. "For now, let's sleep, hmmm?"

"Okay, mommy... Good night..." The little girl whispered softly as she snuggled closer to her mother.

Kurenai was about to drift to sleep when Kaoru spoke again.

"Mommy, you miss daddy, don't you?" Upon hearing her daughter's question, tears threatened to pour from Kurenai's crimson orbs which she immediately and secretly wiped with her hand, afraid that her daughter might worry if she sees her crying. With one innocent question, all her emotions started to explode from her heart. Still, she tried to stay calm. She knew she should be used to him leaving from time to time. He needed to protect them. He needed to protect Konohagakure. Even if he already has a family, he can't just neglect his duties as a shinobi of the leaf and she understood that, but still it hurt especially when Kaoru has begun to feel the same way she felt

"Yes, I do. I always miss your father when he leaves..." Kurenai sighs, choking down the tears.

"Is that why you wear his shirt and hug his pillow when he's away?" Kaoru asked. Kurenai let out a bitter chuckle. Sometimes, she wishes that Kaoru didn't inherit her father's intelligence and keen instincts.

"Yes..." She simply said as she hugged herself, keeping her husband's shirt close to her skin, feeling his warmth, though indirectly. Kurenai knew her methods were pathetic in a way, but she feels comfort in keeping his belongings close to her. It lessens the sadness and emptiness that surrounds her heart whenever he's gone.

"Good night, mommy. I love you..." Kaoru mumbled near her sleep as she wrapped her arm around her mother's waist, embracing her.

"Good night, dear, I love you too..." Kurenai replied before drifitng to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I can be tough<em>_  
><em>_I can be strong__  
><em>_But with you__  
><em>_It's not like that at all_

* * *

><p>Kurenai's eyes fluttered open as the sun's warmth touched her face. She sat up straight and yawned. Her eyes threatened to close again when she heard a rummage from down stairs. Her eyes opened wide in an instant as she let her instincts take over. She looked at her daughter who has been sleeping soundly in bed. She took the kunai she and her husband kept under the bed for emergencies and made no noise as she went downstairs. Her heart beat fast against her chest as anxiety filled her heart. Panic filled her heart since it has been a while since she used her skills in self-defense, considering that she hadn't been taking any missions lately in order to focus on taking care of Kaoru. She was worried that her body coordination isn't as good as before in order to beat up the trespasser who had just entered their house. But nevertheless, she had to take this person down. She swore she'd protect Kaoru at all costs.<p>

_'Of all the times that this could happen... It just had to when he's not home... Ugh...' _She thought to herself as she rested her back against a wall, slowly moving her head to take a small peak to see where the tresspasser is. She saw him, but not fully. His back was facing her.

She rolled up the sleeves of her husband's shirt, since it was too big for her petite figure and it bothered her in moving. She took a deep breath as she made her move. She lifted the kunai up, gathering her strength, aiming at her target, ready to throw it, when all of a sudden...

"Relax... It's just me..." The '_tresspasser'_ spoke. Kurenai was shocked since his voice was so calm and extremely familiar for some reason. She finally stepped out, slowly and cautiously to reveal herself and get a better look at him... Whoever he is...

"Is that how you welcome your husband?" He spoke in playful manner. His back still facing her. Kurenai wasn't surprised that he knew she was about to attack him from behind. His senses were extraordinary.-As expected from Konohagakure's Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan.

She let out a sigh of relief as she confirmed that the voice belong to him. She placed the kunai down, on the table near her. Anxiety filled her heart as the thought that she could have attacked her own husband registered to her mind.

"You baka! I could've killed you!" She scolded as she approached him. He still hadn't turned to face her as he was working on something in the kitchen.

"You wouldn't kill your own husband. I'm sure of that..." He chuckled. "I guess I did well at this trust exercise..."

Kurenai felt her anger subside at the sound if his _ever-so-sexy _laugh that made her knees weak.

"You're home quite early, Kakashi... I thought you wouldn't be home until next morning..." She said her emotions suddenly shifting as her tone, softened. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She rested her head on his back and sighed in content, taking in his scent that comforts her so much, glad that he's finally home and that she isn't just imagining things. "Not that I'm complaining... I missed you..."

"We finished the mission earlier than expected. I wanted to surprise you and Kaoru..." He replied as he turned off the stove. He settled the pan on the side and turned around to focus his attention on his lovely wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a cheeky grin, showing her the dimple on his left cheek since he didn't wear his mask at home, as they agreed that at home, he is just Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kurenai's wife, and Hatake Kaoru's father, not the Copy Ninja, not the Sharingan warrior. At home, he is his regular mere human-self, which means he can freely show the side of him that he doesn't show others and as he promised her, he'd drop his damn mask whenever he's at home. Kakashi found it awkward at first, his mask was part of his comfort zone. He had worn it ever since he was a kid and rarely took it off. Also, he didn't really like flaunting his dimple that much... He was rather insecure of it, but he figured that his wife loved seeing his dimple so much. So he decided to keep it uncovered for her. Also, he knew the moment he sealed his fate with her, he had to be committed to her and part of it was trusting her and showing her even the side of him that he didn't like showing...

She was his only exception...

"Good morning..." He greeted her with a warm smile as he looked into her crimson orbs. His grin grew wider as he took note of what she was wearing too.- His shirt. He couldn't help but adore how _sexy _she looked in it. "I made breakfast."

"Good morning to you too..." Kurenai replied, giggling as soon as she noticed that he had been wearing her pink, floral apron on top of his white undershirt and blue, pajama pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a morning kiss, in which he returned as he missed her just as much. Kakashi smiled in the kiss, remembering one of the reasons why he's so motivated to come home after every mission. He knew the reason why he had to make it no matter how hard and life-threatening the mission is. He had to make it at all costs, now that there are two special people waiting for him at home...

"When did you come home?" Kurenai asked, breathing softly as she felt his lips travell from her jawline then to a soft spot on her neck.

"Just this morning..." He replied, pulling away from her as soon as he remembered about their daughter and figured that it would be awkward and quite improper for her to see them so... _intimate... _

"Where's Kaoru, by the way?" He asked, bringing Kurenai back to Earth.

"Upstairs..." She answered, still in a daze after their sudden skinship.

"I'll go get her." He said, before kissing her forehead and leaving her to go upstairs to wake Kaoru up.

Kakashi smiled as he looked at his daughter's small figure curled up in their bed. She looked so peaceful, like an angel, just like her mother.

"Kaoru-chan... Wake up..." He said softly as he gently tapped her to wake her up. The little girl stirred in her sleep and mumbled incoherent words to her father.

"Come on, sweet heart, I made breakfast..." He added in a calm manner, chuckling at how cute his daughter looked while sleeping.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled as she pulled the covers up.

"Come one, Kaoru... Don't you want to train with me today? Also, I have a surprise..." He bribed, which seemed to make the little one interested. Her eyes fluttered open upon hearing his statement. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her ruby-like eyes, before turning her attention to her father. Just as she saw him right before her, her sleepy eyes widened in shock. Her energy rose up as she leaped into his arms and squealed, "You're home, daddy! You're home!"

"Yes, I am and I missed you so much..." He told her as he held carried her in his arms and stood up to go downstairs with her to meet Kurenai who had just fixed the table for breakfast.

"You're finally awake... Come on, let's eat the breakfast that daddy prepared..." Kurenai said, before giving her daughter a morning kiss on the cheek.

The little girl smiled, happy that her family's complete. She looked at what's been prepared on the table.-Pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, topped with starberries, her favorite.

The whole family ate together in peace as they talked about a lot of things, catching up with one another.

"I learned from Sai that you've been very good in his art class. He showed me your portfolio while we were coming home from the mission." Kakashi said, giving his daughter a proud smile. "Which is why, I have a surprise for you..."

The little girl gasped in excitement. Kurenai gave Kakashi a suspicious glare, since they both agreed to not spoil Kaoru that much.

"But first..." Kakashi added, "You have to help me with these dishes..."

The little girl pouted in disappointment, making Kakashi laugh at her cute act.

* * *

><p>After the dishes have been cleaned, Kakashi kept his promise of showing Kaoru the surprise. The three of them went upstairs together for the surprise he's been bragging about.<p>

"So what's the surprise?" Kurenai asked curiously as soon as they all stopped in front of Kaoru's bedroom.

"You'll see." Kakashi said excitedly as he opened the door to Kaoru's room revealing an newly-painted, all white bedroom.

"Tada!" He said. Kurenai and Kaoru kept silent, not getting what Kakashi was excited about.

"I had just repainted Kaoru's bedroom this morning, but wait there's more!" He said, further explaining as he brought out a set of different colors of paint and paint brushes. "Since, Sai had just said that you're quite an artist, I figured you could do something to make your room more lively, since the old pink wall paper is chipping off and it's scaring the hell out of you... Also, I would like to learn about what Sai has been teaching you. So, we're painting a mural ini your room together."

"So you mean, I can draw whatever I want to?" Kaoru asked and her father nodded. She gave him a hug before running into her room to start.

Kakashi took two paint brushes and handed one to Kurenai, before helping their daughter with her art project. The little girl decorated her room with a mural of flowers.-Flowers that she saw in her mothers book. She had inherited her liking for flowers from her mother and read her mothers books in her pastime.

Kakashi and Kurenai were indeed impressed with the young girls eye for detail. She stroke her brush gently and meticulously, making sure that every line of her piece looked realistic.

"Indeed, she is a little artist... I'm really impressed..." Kakashi remarked.

It took a lot of patience and effort to get everything done, but everything was all worth it.- Not only did they improve Kaoru's room, but also, they were able to spend some quality time together. They took few breaks from time to time, until they finally finished it. After the repainting was done, the Hatake family was all covered in different colors of paint that had stained their clothes.

"You've got paint on your face..." Kurenai giggled as soon as she saw a thin blue line of paint on Kakashi's left cheek.

"You're the one to talk..." Kakashi said chuckling. "You got paint on your face too you know..."

"Really? Where?" Kurenai asked as she conciously touched her face as he cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Right over...here..." Kakashi replied playfully as he touched his wife's cheek with his hand that still had wet paint on, putting a smudge of red on her face.

"Why you... Come back here!" Kurenai shouted as she chased after him with a paint brush in her hand. Kaoru giggled at her parents' childishness as she listened to their voices as they chased each other around the house. When the two came back, they were both even more covered in paint, like messy kids.

"Mommy and daddy look messy..." Kaoru giggled as she pointed at her parents.

"We should get you messy too!" Kakashi said as he ran to her. The little girl went screaming and giggling as she ran away from him.

In an instant he was able to catch up with her, after having tons of experiences in the shinobi world and after going through strict training, of course it was easy for him.

"It's not fair!" Kaoru whined as soon as Kakashi caught her.

Soon, all three of them turned into human rainbows as they were all covered in paint.

* * *

><p>After engaging into such foolishness, Kakashi and Kurenai helped each other in cleaning Kaoru up. After doing so, they took turns in taking a shower. As soon as everyone was clean, the three got ready for bed. Since Kakashi had been gone for days, it was his turn to tuck Kaoru to bed. Kurenai on the other hand, made sure that everything in their house was fixed. She made sure all the doors and windows were locked. As soon as everything was all set, she stayed in her and Kakashi's bedroom, giving Kakashi a chance to spend some time with Kaoru, since recently, with all the missions assigned to him, he rarely had time for her, which made Kaoru really upset.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We always say<em>_  
><em>_Say it like it is__  
><em>_And the truth__  
><em>_Is that I really miss_

* * *

><p>"I'm not yet sleepy..." Kaoru whined despite having droopy eyes and despite yawning for the nth time.<p>

"Sure you aren't..." Kakashi replied in a sarcastic tone as he ruffled his daughter's hair, which colour is identical to his.

"I'm really not..." The little girl was cut off with a yawn that came from her mouth, failing her attempts of lying to her father.

Kakashi could only laugh at how cute his daughter is. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he tucked her into bed.

"Daddy... Can I sleep in your room, please?" The little girl asked as she held his hand tight.

"Honey, you've got your own room. You've been sleeping there frequently, lately. Don't you like your room? We've just painted it. Wouldn't you want to sleep here? Besides, you're growing up already, the three of us won't fit comfortably in daddy and mommy's bed." Kakashi replied, making the girl frown.

"I can still fit there. I haven't grown up just yet!" Kaoru argued stubbornly as she sat up straight and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I really want to sleep in your room..."

Kakashi sighed as he sat beside her. He held her hand protectively as he gazed at her. The little girl looked into his eyes and hugged him.

"Please let me sleep beside you and mommy..." She pleaded once again, her eyes started to get watery upon uttering her request. Kakashi realized through looking into her eyes that there was something bothering his little girl.

"Kaoru, are you afraid?" He asked as he carried her and placed her on his lap. The little girl was avoided her father's gaze and felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"No..." She muttered dishonestly. As she played with she played with her fingers.

Kakashi knew she was lying just by looking at her.

"Is it about the monsters in your room again? Honey, I have told you so many times that there are no monsters inside your closet neither in your bed. And I promised to check all the time right?" Kakashi asked, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine and that she had nothing to worry about. He sighed as he earned no response from the Hatake heiress.

"Do you want me to check again?" He asked, and the girl looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What about those nights when you're not here?" She asked, making him speechless for a while. The simple question made Kakashi's heart ache. He felt guilty, for leaving her from time to time for missions. He knew she felt neglected in a way. He felt bad, that as a parent, it seemed that he gave more importance to the missions than to his beautiful daughter, his pride and joy. "I miss you all the time and mommy does too... Whenever you're away she hugs your pillow and wears your shirt. Even if she doesn't tell me, I know mommy gets really lonely when you're gone and I get lonely too. In the academy, a lot of my classmates have been losing their parents. They never come back after going to a mission... You once told me, that the missions are important for you to accomplish in order to keep the Leaf and the people safe, but what about me and mommy? Who's gonna keep us safe while you're gone? Who's gonna scare the monsters in my closet while you're gone? What if you just disappear and never comeback like my classmates' parents? Daddy, are the missions more important than me and mommy?"

"Kaoru..." Kakashi was left speechless as his little girl sobbed. He didn't know that his cheerful little girl had a lot of worries in her heart. He held her close to him. His heart broke upon hearing the sudden confession. He felt bad that he had been absent for so long that he didn't know how much Kaoru was carrying on her little shoulders.

"You and your mom are far more important to me than the missions, Kaoru. Whenever I walk through our door, I leave with a heavy feeling in my heart, because I know I'd be leaving you again. I know I rarely see you and your mother, because I'm always out on missions, but I want you to know that I never stop thinking about the two of you. You and your mom are the reason why I am able to come home despite how hard the missions are. When I think of you, I remember that I need to finish the mission as soon as possible, so that I can come back home to you right away. Kaoru, I know you're afraid that at some point, daddy might leave and never comeback, but I'll come home... I'll come back for you and for your mommy, always... I'm sorry for making you feel less important... I'm sorry for making you worry every time I leave" He said as he wiped her tears away and held her close to his heart.

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't wanna let go<em>_  
><em>_I just wanna let you know__  
><em>_That I never wanna let go_

* * *

><p>"I love you, Daddy..." Kaoru said as she hugged him tight.<p>

"I love you too..." Kakashi replied as he gave her a sad smile.

"Daddy..."Kaoru said again with a sleepy tone as she looked at him despite how heavy her eyelids have become due to the drowsiness that she had been feeling and due to the crying she had done earlier. "If I can't sleep in your room, can you just stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure... Anything for my Kaoru..."

With that said, Kakashi tucked Kaoru once again and laid down beside her as he watched her fall asleep. He stroke her hair lovingly, as he gazed at her face, her features were dominantly inherited from Kurenai. The little girl snuggled closer to him and embraced him tight. Kakashi smiled as he knew this strategy very well, since he had tried it once when he was her age...

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Tadaima..." The great White Fang of the leaf, Hatake Sakumo whispered softly in his son's ear as he carried him to his room since the young boy had fallen asleep on the couch, while waiting for his return._

_Kakashi had always been waiting for him, worried that he might not return anymore. It has been a tough time for them. Sakumo was frequently sent to missions. It has become very rare for Kakashi to see him. He missed his father so much._

"_Okaeri... Chichue..." Kakashi whispered groggily as he smiled in his sleep, feeling the warmth and comfort in his father's arms, that he had longed for..._

_Sakumo gently placed his son on the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He was about to leave his little boy to sleep in his own room, when Kakashi swiftly took his hand and said, "Please, stay for awhile..."_

_Sakumo smiled as he knew that even though his son is far more advanced and stronger than most kids of his age, Kakashi was still a kid that needed him, that missed him whenever he's away. The younger Hatake moved to give his father some space. Sakumo laid down beside Kakashi who upon noticing that his dad had finally got on his bed, immediately moved closer and embraced him tight, not wanting to let his dad go to the other room, hoping stay beside him while he could._

"_Alright. I'll stay here for the rest of the night..." Sakumo chuckled, finally giving in, making Kakashi smile triumphantly in his sleep._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Kurenai realized that Kakashi had been taking long. She decided to check up on them herself as she got off her bed and went to Kaoru's room only to find Kaoru, fast asleep in her father's embrace.<p>

"Kakashi... Let's go..." Kurenai whispered, making Kakashi avert his attention from Kaoru to her.

"Uh... Give me a minute..." He hesitated as Kaoru's embrace was really secured. It was hard to move without waking her up.

Kurenai chuckled softly as she watched Kakashi attempt to escape, but eventually failed.

"Maybe we should just... I don't know... Sleep here or take her to bed with us..." Kakashi suggested. Kurenai smiled as she nodded.

"I knew this was going to happen... It's hard to say no to her..." Kurenai remarked as she walked towards Kakashi to get some spare pillows from Kaori's bed and help Kakashi in transferring her to their room.

As soon as they got to their room, Kurenai arranged the bed in such a way that the three of them will fit just right on it. She and Kakashi sat on the bed for awhile. Kakashi still held Kaoru in his arms as she slept soundly with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kurenai... Do you feel afraid that one day, I'd just disappear and never come home just like Asuma?" Kakashi asked, surprising Kurenai with a sudden question.

"Kakashi... Why?" Kurenai asked as she was left quite speechless as she had no clue where all of that was coming from.

Asuma was his friend and Kurenai's first love. Kakashi knew how she felt when he died. He saw how her world fell apart when Asuma disappeared. He knew her pain, just as how she knew his. For so many times. Kakashi had lost a lot of people he loved.-His father, Obito, Rin and his sensei. It was hard on him, just as how it was hard for Kurenai when Asuma was killed by two Akatsuki members. Through those years that Kurenai when through depression, Kakashi was there for her, just like when she looked after him in his darkest days.

Through sharing the same pain, they found love, moved on and started a new, happy life together.

But despite all that, Kakashi knew, Kurenai still had her fears just as how he still had his...

She was afraid of history repeating itself. She was afraid of loneliness coming back for her. She was scared that he'd be taken away from her just like how Asuma was. She fears of going through the same pain all over again and everytime he leaves, she feels that way...

"I'm sorry for making you and Kaoru feel neglected. I'm sorry for hurting you whenever I choose the missions over you and Kaoru. I know I haven't been a good husband and father to you and Kaoru. I knew how you felt when you lost Asuma before, but I never thought hard about how you might feel whenever I accept S-ranked missions and for that, I'm really sorry." Kakashi apologized.

"Kakashi, you don't have to be sorry." Kurenai said as she made him look into her eyes. "No, you're not making us feel neglected and whoever told you that you're a bad husband and father? You know that's not true..."

"It's just that... Well, I figured, I have been absent in our home quite frequently and that I've started to forget about my duties in our family..."

"I have to admit, Kaoru and I get lonely a lot when you're gone, but that's not because we feel that you are making us less important in your life. We get lonely because we miss you and that's normal because we love you. I understand how crucial your role is in order to protect Konohagakure and I can't stop you from accepting your missions, but you can't take away the fact that we, as your family, will always get worried whenever you leave." Kurenai explained as she held his hand. She took a red strip of cloth that had pink and white flowers sewn to it. She place it on his hand and he looked at it cluelessly.

"This is a charm I made." She continued. "I know you don't believe in this stuff, but I think there's no harm in trying. I have sewn two types of flowers in it. The white one is stephanotis and the pink one is apple blossom. Stephanotis symbolizes good luck and Apple blossom symbolizes a promise. I know you'll always come back for us, but just to lessen the fear and worry in my heart, please keep this with you. It will symbolize our promise, that you'll come home and that I'll be here, waiting for you..."

Kakashi took the charm Kurenai made for him. He smiled at her thoughtful gesture and said, "I will..." He pulled her closer to him with the arm that wasn't holding Kaoru and gave a quick, gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. This is quite long for a one-shot. I hope it didn't bore you out. I wanted to show the perspectives and feelings of each character.<strong>_

_**I hope you guys liked this one. I've always wanted to write a scenario wherein Kakashi's a dad. haha**_

_**Anyway... There are still more songs coming up, and I'll be waiting for your requests! ^^**_

_**If you wish to send a request, feel free to PM me. I'll send you a copy of the submission form that you'll use in submitting your request. :)**_

_**R & R, please!**_

_**Until next time! ^^**_

_**With love,**_

_**~Kei-chan 3**_


	3. Track 2: Just A Kiss

**Track 2: Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

><p><em>Lyin' here with you so close to me<em>

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

* * *

><p>Her breath hitched as she laid down on her bed, only a few centimeters away from him. Her heart beat grew fast at the thought of sharing the same bed with him. The anxiety was in a way, exhilirating, disturbing yet, comforting. It was weird like her relationship with him. They'd been together for quite a long time, but still, everything is just really awkward between them. Though at times she feels like she doesn't know him, she enjoys his company, afterall he IS <em>her boyfriend. <em>She flinched at the word, _boyfriend. _She didn't know what to call him, sometimes she doesn't feel like she's his girlfriend. She figured, they don't really do what normal couples do. Her students and friends noticed and told her too. At first she didn't seem to mind, but she thought about it and it had started to bother her a bit.

She realized that somehow they're a bit _slow. _Very often, they'd visit each other. At times they stay at his house, sometimes at hers, but nothing really happens.- Well, not that she's complaining. They have dinner, sure. They talk, but not that much. There isn't much to talk about. Often times they just sit next to each other or lie down next to each other and say nothing. They were always silent, just anticipating each others' actions, just contented with the thought that they're together, even if they're preoccupied with different things. They just figured out for themselves that it was their usual, _bonding time._ It could be boring, for others, but for them it was always a comfort.

Kakashi was a man of few words. He's just like that to everyone, to his students, to her. Kurenai knew he had a different language and she understood it quite well through all those times they'd spent together. Kakashi need not to say much and neither did she. They just understand through actions, through looking into each other's eyes, through watching their every move. That's just how their relationship works.

Kurenai was fine with everything, just until she had that _talk _with her students and some of her peers.

"You're a bit quiet today..." He spoke, breaking the silence between them as he shifted his position to face her, making her snap out of her thoughts. She turned her attention to him and caught him smiling timidly at her. She was silent for a while as she looked at his face. He didn't wear his mask that moment. He doesn't wear it when he's with her. She'd seen his face many times, but she just couldn't help but still get astonished when she sees him maskless. She took a few seconds to stare at him. She looked at his eyes, colors mismatched, a scar right above and below his left eye. Her eyes travelled down to his lips then to the evident dimple right at the corner of it. She figured, he looked really child-like with out the mask. She can't help but feel giddy at the sight of his obstructionless face, but first thing's first. He asked her a question.

"We're always quiet..." She simply pointed out as she looked away from him. He chuckled at her answer, before averting his gaze from her then to the ceiling of her room.

"Well, your silence right now is different. Is there something bothering you?" He asked, making Kurenai smile a bit. She figured that this was one of the reasons why they need not to talk that much. They understood each other well with out saying anything to each other. Kakashi was a keen observer he had sharp senses, good instincts. He was sensitive to his surroundings. Kurenai didn't need to tell him anything. He'd just figure it out.

Kurenai didn't say anything. Instead she just sighed. She didn't know how she should tell him. She tried to avoid his gaze. She attempted to lie, but shook the thought away, since she knew he'd notice. She had always been a bad liar.

* * *

><p><em>I've never opened up to anyone<em>

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

* * *

><p>He froze as soon as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his arm, using it as her pillow as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She moved her head up to face him. He unconsciously looked her way. He tried to keep his breathing slow and steady as he looked into her ruby-like eyes. He tensed as she came closer, her face just a few inches away from his. Everything just seemed to stop right before him as she inched closer. It just seemed tempting for him. Kurenai was so close to him and they were all alone. It felt right, but he was restraining his urge to touch her. They've been together for a year now, but they haven't done anything but hold hands and hug. Kakashi felt guilty that in a way, he was rejecting her.<p>

It doesn't always show, but he loves her trully. She was the only one who knew his deepest and darkest secrets. She was the only one who knew the real him and despite all his imperfections, she loved and accepted him still. At times he'd wonder what he did to deserve such a wonderful woman like her.

He loves Kurenai, but he had a hard time showing her. He just wasn't used to being too attached to people. He was, in away, afraid of intimacy for a reason. The thought of being too close to her makes him nervous.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" He asked, clearing his throat as he scooted away from her, breaking free from her embrace, which disappointed her in a way.

* * *

><p><em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<em>

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

* * *

><p>"It's not important..." She lied in reply as she looked away from him, feeling dejected. "You can sleep here if you like. I still have work to do."<p>

With that being said, she left him lying on her bed astounded as she went to her study to make the list of new teams that weren't due until next week. She decided she needed a distraction, but things weren't going the way she planned. She sighed as she stared at the stack of papers on her desk. She wasn't really thinking about work. She was just staring at it as her mind drifted to the events earlier.

_'Like you didn't know that was going to happen... ' _She thought to herself as she shook her head, feeling like a fool, ashamed of her actions earlier.

She hated how he'd always move away from her whenever she's moving closer. She hated how she'd always reach out to him, but he just seemed unreachable.

She had begun to notice how everytime she'd hold his hand, he'd pull it away whenever his students came by. He hated being hugged in public. He hasn't even kissed her yet. She had begun to think if there was something wrong with her...

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Kakashi went out with the guys, so Kurenai figured that it would be just as fine if she'd attend the girls' night out that her student, Hinata invited her to. They went to a simple restobar to have dinner and sake. They spent some hours eating, drinking and talking about their lives._

_Kurenai was put to a hot seat when she was asked about her love life, her relationship with Kakashi. Everyone in the village knew about them, though they have been very private about their relationship and though they weren't very vocal about it._

_Kurenai's cheeks were already crimson due to the alcohol intake, but when asked about her relationship with the Copy Ninja, her cheeks grew a darker shade of red._

_"Well, there isn't really much to tell..." She said in a shy manner as she fidgeted in her seat._

_"Oh come on, sensei! We would really like to know... How's Kakashi-sensei as a boyfriend?" Sakura asked curiously. The rest of the girls grew curious as well. Kakashi had always been very mysterious. Sakura, being one of his students knew him as a sensei. He was intelligent, had a lot of insights that he shared with them due to past experiences. He treated everyone in team seven, including Sai, like family. Though many have viewed him as cold, mysterious and awkward. Sakura acknowledged that her sensei had a funny side too, but she can't help but wonder how her sensei acts in front of his girlfriend. Sakura got really excited when she found out that her sensei had started dating Kurenai, one of the most beautiful kunoichis in their village. It really surprised her when she found out that the two senseis had romantic feelings for each other, considering that she had almost given up on trying to find someone to pair up with her sensei since he seemed too focused on work more than anything else, but nervertheless, she was really happy for them. _

_"Yeah, tell us, Sensei..." Hinata encouraged as she herself had started to become interested in her teacher's love life. Hinata was among the people who witnessed how sad Kurenai was when her past lover, Sarutobi Asuma, passed away on a mission. She was glad when she found out that Kurenai had moved on and it seemed that she happy with Kakashi._

_"I'm actually quite interested too, Sensei. Have you seen his face?" Ino mused, being the student of Kurenai's past lover got her interested too._

_"Gai-sensei was really happy for the two of you, you know, sensei?" Tenten added. "He started saying stuff about the power of youth and such after he found out that his eternal rival had you for a girlfriend._

_"Well... I don't really know where to start..." Kurenai said, feeling a bit awkward._

_"Well, how far have you guys gotten too, eh, Kurenai-chan?" The fifth hokage asked in a straight-forward manner, since she was already drunk. Kurenai blushed furiously upon the question._

_"Oh my gosh! Have you kissed?" Ino squealed. _

_"If you guys have kissed, then for sure you have seen his face!" Sakura added and she squealed with Ino in excitement._

_"You guys, aren't we making sensei feel uncomfortable?" Hinata reminded as she was looking after her sensei. "How about we start with something simple like...how you guys got together..."_

_Kurenai was silent as she thought for a while before she started narrating._

_"Well, it was a long process. I've known Kakashi ever since we studied in the academy. We weren't really that close, since he was advanced. He graduated ahead of us, since well, he's really gifted... I never really expected that I'd be in a relationship with him. We weren't really close before since he had always been so distant. But time came and the Lord Third assigned him to be a jonin sensei, the four of us, Gai, Asuma, him and me became principal senseis and through that I got the chance to talk to him from time to time, but still we were very awkard. But when Asuma died, he looked after me. We'd visit the cenotaph together and I learned that he understands the pain I'm going through because he himself went through it a lot of times... It didn't take a lot of time and we just, found love in sharing each other's pain I guess..." _

_"Well, tell us how he asked you out..." Sakura asked._

_"Well, let's see..." Kurenai thought clearly. "He didn't really ask me out. He visited me from time to time. His visits became more and more frequent. We shared some stories with each other and then it seemed like we just had this understanding. We didn't have to talk about it, we just know that we had the same feelings for each other. It isn't like any love story, actually..."_

_"Well, that's something extraordinary..." Tenten remarked. "It wasn't cheesy and mushy, which is quite nice... Some couples are just too cheesy and it creeps me out."_

_"But part of being romantic is that cheesy and mushy stuff... Do you have moments like that?" Sakura asked. _

_"Tell us what base you're in..." Anko asked in a frank manner._

_"Base? What base?" Kurenai responded cluelessly and Anko sighed._

_"You know... The four bases... French. Feel. Finger. Fuck." Anko shrugged as she took another shot of sake. _

_The younger kunoichis gasped at the sudden question. Tsunade laughed and Shizune sweat-dropped._

_"I don't think that's really a proper thing to discuss, especially among the young girls. Besides, we haven't done anything..." Kurenai replied. _

_"But he stays at your house. You mean to say, he hasn't done any move, yet?" Tsunade asked asked between her hiccups as she swooned in her drunkeness. _

_Kurenai just shooked her head in response. _

_"He's an after-marriage guy! " Hinata figured as she smiled. "He must really seem like a gentleman."_

_"I'm quite surprised, considering his novel preferences..." the senju princess remarked, laughing real hard. "At least we can all see that Sakumo-kun taught him well..."_

_It took a while for them to register in their minds that Tsunade is quite old, despite her really young look. They were surprised for a moment that she knew Kakashi's father, until they remembered the genration she belonged to._

_"Has he kissed you yet?" Ino asked for the nth time. "I'm really dying to know!"_

_"Well he hasn't..." Kurenai said as she bit her lower lip. "We haven't kissed..."_

_The others gasped hearing the unexpected._

_"But I have seen his face..." Kurenai continued. "No scars or blemishes except for the one near his sharingan eye. He has a dimple on his left cheek that shows whenever he smiles. He really looks like a kid when he smiles. It's a shame that he keeps the mask. He looks handsome without it..."_

_"Oh my gosh... You're really lucky sensei... I'm his student and he hasn't even showed me his face..." Sakura said. "I hope team seven gets to see his face too. We've all been dying to see what her really looks like without the mask."_

_"I'm starting to get real bored though, Kurenai." Anko stated. "I mean, your relationship with him seems a bit off. You've been together for one year already, right? How come he hasn't kissed you?"_

_Kurenai thought for a while and she figured that her friend did had a point._

_"Well, we don't need to rush right?" Kurenai asked hesitantly as she turned to Hinata who smiled encouragingly at her._

_"Love isn't just about those. As long as he cares about you... Then it's alright, sensei..." Hinata said as she comforted her teacher._

_"Oh come on, but isn't that part of how he should show you how he truly feels. Isn't he man enough to freakin' kiss you?"Anko asked. "I mean, has he even told you he loves you?"_

_Kurenai tried to recall the last time Kakashi said "I love you" to her, but it seems as though she had no memory of it._

_"Well... Yes..."She half-lied. _

_"You hesitated quite a bit..." Anko pointed out. "Has he or hasn't he?"_

_"He says, 'ditto.' " Kurenai replied. _

_"What does that even mean?" Anko's tone raised all of a sudden, feeling worried about her friend._

_"It's the same thing..." Kurenai argued. "I say, 'I love you' and he replies, 'Ditto' " _

_"That's bullshit! My goodness, Kurenai, I thought you knew better." Anko bursted. "Does it take too much effort to say 'I love you' back to you? Is he even treating you right? I'm sure Asuma wouldn't like it if-"_

_"Kakashi loves me. He just... He just doesn't know how to show it. We love each other, and that's what matters. How we show it isn't important... " Kurenai said, feeling a bit hurt because of her friend's words. She felt a few tears brimming in her eyes as she stood up and got her shoulder bag and walked out of the bar. Hinata and the other girls went to follow her._

_"Sensei, I'm sure Anko-sensei didn't mean to hurt you." Hinata said as she handed Kurenai her handkerchief. "Her words may have been harsh, but I'm sure she only means you well... It's probably just the alcohol, that's why she's acting like that."_

_"I'm sorry I ruined the girls' night out kids... I just couldn't sit there while she judges him... She's my friend but she doesn't know anything about him." Kurenai sobbed._

_"I believe, Kakashi-sensei loves you. He was with us when we avenged Asuma-sensei. " Ino said as she held Kurenai's hands. "If anyone were to love you besides my sensei, I'm glad it's Kakashi-sensei."_

_"Also the fact that he showed you something he has never showed us, goes to show that he trully trusts you and loves you. Kakashi-sensei isn't really vocal about things, even with us. He has that special language, which I assume you've begun to understand, since you've been standing up for him from the very beginning. I'm really glad sensei had you for a girlfriend. If it bothers you that he doesn't hug you or kiss you, I can always talk to him about it..." Sakura said as she smiled at her sensei's crimson-eyed goddess. "I'm quite the only love expert in our team you know."_

_"Thank you girls. I appreciate your kindness, but you don't have to do all this for me. I'm fine..." Kurenai begun to smile at how thoughtful the young kunoichis were. "This incident shouldn't hinder you from having fun. You should go back to the restobar..."_

_"At least, allow us to walk you home first, sensei." Tenten suggested. "We'd be really worried if we'd let a pissed off, not-sober woman like you go home by yourself. I mean, you're a full-fledged kunoichi, but it's still dangerous."_

_With that said, Kurenai couldn't refuse. She was glad that she had such kind kids look out for her. _

_When they've reached her house, she turned to the girls to bid them good bye, but as she was about to do so, she sensed Kakashi's chakra. He'd had gotten into her house since she gave him a spare key. She was worried that if she'd enter, he'll find out that she'd been upset and that she had been crying. She didn't want him to worry. But she knew he is smart enough to find out and she felt a bit worried._

_"He's here." Kurenai whispered cautiously to the girls. "Do I look like I had just cried?" She asked in panic as she fixed herself, wiping her face with the handkerchief Hinata had given her. She took out a mirror from her pouch to see for herself. She quickly reapplied her light make up and took a deep breath._

_"You look fine now, Sensei. I'm sure he wouldn't notice." Sakura said encouragingly as Kurenai put on a smile on her face and opened the door to see Kakashi in his undershirt and blue sweatpants, sitting on the couch as he went through some of important files for work._

_"I see you're home... Finished early?" Kakashi asked as he turned his gaze to her and the youngsters. He blushed when he realized that he isn't wearing the mask in front of them._

_"Woah... So this is the face you've just told us about..." Sakura said in a daze, still in shock that she saw her sensei's unmasked face for the first time._

_"So... You girls are here too? It's too dangerous out night for young ladies like you to be out this late. Your parents could be worried." Kakashi said, changing the topic._

_"They just walked me home." Kurenai said with a smile. "You're home early too. I thought you spend some time witht the guys?"_

_"Well... you know me..." Kakashi simply responded, smiling sheepishly, revealing that dimple of his. " I don't like getting drunk that much, especially when I have work tomorrow."_

_"Oh my gosh it's that dimple you said!" Ino blurted making Kakashi feel awkward. Kurenai blushed in embarrassment as the girls are starting to reveal to Kakashi what they had been talking about during their girls' night out._

_"We should go home, now since it's late. Good night Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata said as she gave them a polite bow._

_"Good night kids!" Kakashi said. "Go home safetly."_

_"Thank you for walking me home, girls..." Kurenai added before she watched the girls leave, thinking about what they had told her earlier, weighing them with Anko's words._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Kurenai snapped out from her thoughts as soon as she witnessed a coffee mug get placed on her desk. She turned to see Kakashi next to her, smiling as she looked at him in a quizzical manner.<p>

"I made you coffee..." He explained. "I hope you don't take too long. You need to rest too..."

"Thanks..." She said. He left and she touched the warm mug, smiling as she looked at the note he sticked to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ganbatte ne! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I know that if we give this a little time<em>

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

* * *

><p>After placing the mug on Kurenai's desk, Kakashi went back to her room and laid down on her bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, wondering about what she had been thinking. He felt that for some logical reason, she was upset with him and it frustrated him.<p>

_'I shouldn't have pushed her away, I guess..." _He thought to himself as his thoughts drifted to the events that happened earlier during the guys' night out that he went to.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Kakashi flinched as he held the shoulder that the Gamma Sennin had just punched. The old, drunken sage had a violent habit of hitting people next to him as he laughed while telling stories about his life and experiences. _

_The Copy Ninja, just nodded and tried to laugh at everything that the old man was saying, despite not paying attention to him. It took awhile before Jiraiya spoke,_

_"Anyway, enough about me... Let's talk about you..." He turned to Kakashi with a mischievous grin on his face. The silver-haired jonin looked at Jiraiya in a clueless manner, having no idea what to talk about, considering that to him, his life isn't an insteresting topic to discuss. The only interesting 'thing' in his life that he'd consider is Kurenai, which he had no intention of talking about especially when he's with a pervy old man. Favorite author or not, he had no intention of telling him anything._

_"Me?" He asked, chuckling nervously. _

_"I heard a lot of interesting things about you, lately, eternal rival! I heard your flames of youth have been burning with love!" Maito Gai, exclaimed before taking another gulp of sake. Kakashi figured that his friend is way more hyper and more intolerable when drunk._

_"Ne, tell us how you tricked our Kurenai-sensei into dating you..." Kiba said as he raised an eyebrow skeptically, making Kakashi a bit nervous. Kakashi knew the kid was only looking out for his beautiful sensei, but he figured,there was no need for him to answer to Kiba. Apparently, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf had his pride too._

_"If you'd ask me, I think Kurenai-sensei was the one who made the move on my sensei first. Am I right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bragged, rooting for his bias._

_"What did you just say?" Kiba asked furiously as he set his bottle of sake with an angry thud. Naruto stood up, giving the Inuzuka boy a smirk of challenge. Kiba was about to stand up, when Shino stopped him._

_"Oi, calm down, you guys..." Lee said as he held Naruto's shoulder, making him sit down. Choji looked worriedly at the two and Shikamaru shook his head as he muttered, "This is so troublesome... What a drag..."_

_Neji gave Naruto and Kiba a strict glare while Sai just put on his usual weird smile._

_Kakashi sighed at the scenario before him. He couldn't help but agree on Shikamaru's remark that the guys' night out was actually troublesome. He pushed his bottle of sake away as he fixed his mask._

_"So, back to the topic. Tell us about Kurenai-chan..." Jiraiya said with an excited look on his face. _

_"I have no intention of telling anything. Our relationship is between her and me." Kakashi simply replied._

_"Awww come on, eternal rival! You don't have to be shy!" Gai persuaded, but Kakashi shook his head stubbornly._

_"You know, boy, I actually thought that you'll end up a bachelor like me. Bet your dad would've been thrilled you finally got yourself a girl." Jiraiya said. Kakashi couldn't help but feel his heart sting a little at the thought of his father. He remembered how his dad had always wanted him to find the right woman and settle down. He was silent for a while as he thought about how his father loved his mother up to her last breath. _

_"Anyway..." Jiraiya continued, before taking another shot of sake. "Tell us about how she pleases you. How does she satisfy your needs, huh? I kinda need an inspiration for my new book. Ne, don't tell me that you're an after-marriage guy like you father..."_

_The vulgar statement suddenly made Kakashi choke on his last sip of sake. Yamato gave his senpai a pat on the back as he tried as much as possible not to spit out the alcohol inside his mouth. Kiba and Naruto stood up from their seats as they shouted, "You sick, perverted old man!"_

_The two were about to hit the Gamma Senin, when Neji and Shikamaru, two of the most matured boys in their batch, stood up to interfere._

_"Oi, you two, you can't just hit one of the Legendary Sannin. Perverted or not, you should still pay him respect." Neji hissed as he struggled to make the two hot-headed boys to calm down._

_"I can't just let him talk about my sensei like that!" Kiba protested in fury. Kakashi gave the boy a pat on the head as he stood up, preparing to leave._

_"That's enough boys." Kakashi said calmly. "Maybe we should all just call it a night... Naruto, please escort Jiraiya-sama home..." _

_Naruto could only nod at his sensei's orders. He stood up to help the drunken Gamma Sennin stand up._

_Kiba turned to follow Kakashi outside the restobar._

_"Kakashi-sensei!" He called and the silver-haired jonin turned to give him his attention. "You better not hurt Kurenai-sensei's feelings or I'll rip you to pieces."_

_"I won't, Kiba. I guarantee you that." Kakashi said in a calm manner before he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Kakashi snapped out of his reverie as soon as Kurenai entered her room. She halted on her tracks as soon as she noticed that he was still awake. She stood in front of him for a while and he watched her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. He looked at her from head to toe and noticed how beautiful she looked in her nightwear. Her pink, satin night gown stopped about three inches above her knees and hugged her figure perfectly. He couldn't help but get a little distracted.<p>

"You're still awake." She spoke.

"I wouldn't sleep unless you tell me what's bothering you..." Kakashi said in his usual calm tone as he looked her in the eye.

"I told you there's nothing to tell..." Kurenai protested in a stubborn manner as she looked away from him and went to lay down next to him on her bed. She shifted her position, her back facing him.

"If there really is nothing to talk about then why are you acting like this?" He asked as he sat still on the bed, waiting for a response from her.

"I'm tired, Kakashi..." She simply said. Kakashi wondered if she's just really tired of work or she's tired because of _something else._ He sure hoped that she was just tired of work, but he hightly doubted that.

"Kurenai, can we talk about this?" He asked, worriedly as he place a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off of her as she sat up straight and turned to him.

"So you finally decided that you want to talk?!" She said in a tone full of sarcasm, her voice slightly rising, over-powering his usual calm tone.

"Why are you so mad, all of a sudden?" He asked cluelessly, trying as much as possible to maintain his calm tone, as he didn't want to do anything that would add up to her anger.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, since you're so intelligent." She bursted and took a deep breath, as she can't control her emotions anymore.

"Kurenai, I can't play charades with you..." Kakashi coaxed, trying to handle the situation in a mature way. He tried to get in control of the situation, since it was their first fight. He had no idea of what else to do, but he figured, he didn't want it to end badly.

"So, you've finally decided to stop playing charades with me! -That's good because I'm so damn tired of playing charades with you!" She responded with tears in her eyes. Kakashi was left speechless at the sight of her crying. He watched as the beautiful, heart-breaking, crystals fell from her ruby eyes. He remembered how he was the one who used wipe her tears away, but now, he's the reason for her tears and he hated himself for that.

"Just tell it to me straight, Kakashi. Are you ashamed of me?" She asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Kakashi slowly and cautiously lifted his hand up to her cheek to wipe her tears away. He couldn't understand why she would think that way. To him, Kurenai was the most beautiful girl in the world. In his eyes she was perfect and truly unfit to be with someone like him. He loved her too much to be ashamed of her.

If he were to be ashamed of anything in their relationship, he'd be ashamed of himself, thinking that he didn't really deserve someone as lovely as her...

"How did you come up with that idea, Kurenai? I would never be ashamed of you..." He said as he looked into her crimson orbs, undecided if he were to hug her or _kiss _her. He didn't really know what to do.

* * *

><p><em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<em>

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

* * *

><p>Kurenai knew he was sincere as she looked into his eyes, but she needed answwers.<p>

"If you aren't, then why is it so hard for you to say you love me? Whenever I'd reach out to you, you'd go away. You won't even let me hold your hand in public or hug you or..._kiss you..." _The last words came almost inaudible from her, but her heard her. His mouth went dry at the sudden question. His breathing became irregular and his heart beat fast against his chest. He kept his gaze on her. She looked beautiful, really really beautiful...

He looked at her lips and wondered why hadn't he dared to kiss her in the first place? He felt stupid for making her feel less beautiful. Perhaps he was afraid...

He knew she was a strong shinobi, but as a woman she was just, different...

For some foolish reason, he was afraid that if he'd touch her, she'd break. He was afraid that darkness inside him would destroy the light and warmth which is her. She was too precious for him to handle.

It hurt him that his own fear had hurt her...

His own intention of protecting her from himself had crushed her...

But now, he decided to do the right thing.-What he'd always wanted to do. He decided to let go of all the fear in his heart.

He painstakingly reached out to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He took time to observe her beautiful features in the moonlight and slowly, he made his move...

He did the unthinkable as he gently and softly met her lips with his...

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't want to say goodnight<em>

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

* * *

><p>Kurenai was astonished at first. She never expected Kakashi to kiss her right on the spot, but she let all of her worry and anger subside as she responded to his kiss and gently brushed her lips against his.<p>

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She rested her head on her pillow as he laid her gently on the bed, with him on top of her as he deepened the kiss.

In a short while he pulled away from the kiss to take in some air as she had made him breathless. He closed his left eye as she gently touched his scar with her finger, thinking to herself that she loves him, flaws and all...

"It took long for me to say this..." He said as he inched closer, looking into her beautiful crimson eyes. "I love you... I don't say it all the time, but I do..."

Kurenai felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she heard him say it to her. He had finally said it. She couldn't help but let her emotions take over her as she pulled him for another kiss, wanting to make the moment last longer.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight_

* * *

><p>She let out a soft sigh as soon as she felt his lips travel from her lips to her jawline and then to a soft spot on her neck.<p>

He pulled away seconds later to gaze at her beautiful face. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, before lying down next to her.

As tempting as it seemed and as much as he wanted to continue, he decided that he didn't want them to rush, but rather take things step by step. He figured, he wanted to do it the right way at the right time, at the right place...

He didn't want to take her forgranted...

He loved her... He respected her...

And Kurenai understood that as she rested her head against his chest whispering, "Goodnight" to him, thinking, _'Baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.' _before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. It was a bit hard for me to write this. I wanted to make it romantic without making Kakashi to cheesy or he'll be OOC. haha... I hope I did well in this and I hope you guys like it.<strong>_

_**I first heard the song, "Just A Kiss" from Boyce Avenue featuring, Megan Nicole as I was browsing their covers. I'm a big fan of Boyce Avenue. I love all of their covers. haha**_

_**I listened to the original after having listened to the rendition done by Boyce Avenue. I liked Lady Antebellum as well. Both had good versions of it.**_

_**I loved the song so much, especially the message of it. So, I decided to use it this SongFic collection 3 haha...**_

_**If you guys haven't listened to the song copy the link below:**_

_**Just A Kiss:**_

_**Lady Antebellum: watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU**_

_**Boyce Avenue feat. Megan Nicole: watch?v=P6nCb-MOr0w**_

_**With love,**_

_**~Kei-chan 3**_


	4. Track 3: Ice Cream

_**A.N. The song I used for this one doesn't really have a deep and emotional meaning unlike the first two. Basically, the song is just upbeat, fun and sexy just like this one-shot. Haha… The lyrics I used was the one written and sung by Nylon Pink, the one in English. The original song is in Korean, sung by Hyuna of 4minute. Slightly rated for implicit stuff… but no lemon **__** haha**_

* * *

><p><strong>Track 3: Ice Cream- Hyuna<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ice cream Ice cream<em>_  
><em>_I'll melt you down like Ice cream__  
><em>_Ice cream Ice cream__  
><em>_I'll melt you down like Ice cream_

* * *

><p>Kakashi let out an exhausted sigh as he dropped a pile of important papers on the desk. He rolled his sleeves up and breathed heavily as he looked at the papers he needed to go through. He couldn't help but feel a little dizzy just by staring at all the papers in front of him, not to mention that the scorching heat of summer made it more difficult for him to concentrate. He mentally scolded himself for wearing his usual shinobi uniform. He regretted his choice of clothing and noted that he'd wear something more comfortable on such a hot climate.<p>

"Found anything?"

Kakashi's attention soon shifted from the papers to his female colleague. He paused for a moment to admire her features. Her long, black, wavy hair flowed freely down her bare shoulders as she was wearing a red sleeveless top underneath her jonin vest. Her long, flawless legs were exposed as well since she wore shorts. She decided to wear something that covered her less since it was so hot that day.

"I'm still going through them..." Kakashi replied, clearing his throat. He couldn't help but get a bit distracted by her presence. It has been a while since he last saw her. She had been on pregnancy leave for a few months and now she's back. It took a while for that thought that she has finally come back to sink in to his mind. Also, he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked despite going through pregnancy. There has been a common thought that when a woman goes through pregnancy she loses her figure and glow or whatsoever. But Kurenai seemed to prove this wrong since she looked even more beautiful in his eyes. Her smile was even brighter than before despite the sadness that she went through when Asuma died. It was a heart-breaking moment for her at that time. She had just found out that she and Asuma were to have a child and all of a sudden he gets killed in a battle, leaving her a single mother. But it seems to have been going well for her. The child must've brought her such joy. After all, every child is blessing also, she had to be strong for the two of them.

"Neh Kakashi, do you think I can still fight in the field? I mean, it has been a while since I've done missions and I might be losing my touch already, but I can train for a while and still go back, right?" She asked all of a sudden, as she looked through some files with him, breaking the silence between them.

"Why would you want to go work on the field when you could just work here at the headquarters?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity and out of worry as well. "I mean, it's so dangerous out there. Wouldn't you want to focus on taking care of your kid? She needs you, now that... You know..."

He didn't finish his sentence, knowing that the topic he was about to discuss with her was quite sensitive and affected her so much. Kurenai couldn't help but give him a sad smile, appreciating his concern for her and her child.

"I guess you're right..." She sighed as she sat on a chair and continued going through some files. "But still, the pay is still higher when shinobis are sent out on the field, especially when it's an S-rank mission. I figured; since I'm a single mom, I should work harder and make more money in order to provide for our needs. Also, I need to secure Asuka's future and securing your own child's future requires a big amount of Ryo. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah... I get your point..." He replied as he took another set of files to look at. "I just, don't want her to go through what I've been through. You know how my dad's a single father and a great shinobi, often sent to S-rank missions, right? I was only a kid then and I watched him agonizingly as he walked out the door everytime. The worry in my heart whenever I waited for him was indescribable, you know. Everytime he'd leave, I'd think that he'd never comeback. He was all I had and well..."

Kurenai watched as the copy-ninja looked away to focus on the files. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as she was seeing a different side of him. They had always been so formal with each other. He had always been so secretive about his life and rarely talked about his past. She figured it was nice to get to talk to him, sharing experiences, sharing the pain of losing people they loved.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're all she has..." He continued as he gazed at her, looking into her crimson eyes.

"You're doing quite well in convincing me to stay out of the field, Kakashi. But I can't help but feel a bit butt-hurt, since you're underestimating my abilities quite a bit..." She said jokingly as she pouted childishly. Kakashi couldn't help but become distracted once more as his gaze travelled to her red lips. Sweat trickled from his forehead, soaking his hitaiate as a lot of thoughts went through his mind, which he shook away, thinking that he needs to maintain a professional relationship with his colleague.

"It's not that I'm insulting you or doubting your abilities. You're a great kunoichi. Your skills in genjutsu are exquisite. It's just that… It has been dangerous out there, Kurenai and right now, Asuka needs a mother…" Kakashi explained further as he went to put some of the irrelevant files back to their respective shelves.

Kurenai smiled, understanding her colleague's intentions. It made her happy that he had been looking out for her and Asuka. She was grateful for Kakashi's concern, but she had a habit of being stubborn at times.

"But you're still implying that I won't last that long in the field?" Kurenai provoked as she raised an eyebrow, eyeing at Kakashi in an intimidating manner, making him quite nervous as he turned to the papers and tried to avoid her question. Upon noticing this, the female jonin continued, "I can't believe you, Hatake Kakashi! You're a sexist!"

Kakashi immediately jolted from his position. His eyes widened at her comment.

"W-what? Kurenai I-" He stuttered as he gazed at her who stared accusingly at him.

"Tell you what, how about I challenge you for a match, Hmm? Are you up for it?" Kurenai asked with a smirk on her face. Kakashi scratched his non-itchy head and laughed sheepishly.

"Kurenai, stop all this childish nonsense, okay? Goodness, have you been spending a lot of time with Gai, now?" He chuckled as he sorted out the files.

"I'm serious okay?" Kurenai replied as she helped him place the irrelevant files back on the shelves.

Kakashi smiled under the mask as he continued fixing the files with his colleague. He couldn't help but feel slightly giddy about having a talk with Kurenai. It has been a while since they had those moments. He stopped his actions and felt his face heat up as soon as Kurenai's hand landed on his right hand that was about to move one folder among the shelves. Time seemed to stop as he met her gaze. He noticed how her cheeks went pink as she blushed faintly upon the sudden skinship.

"Uhh.. Sorry…" They both said together as they pulled their hands away from each other. Both blushed a deeper shade of red after realizing that they spoke at the same time. Kakashi felt thankful that he had the mask on. He definitely didn't want her to see her blushing. He let out another sigh as her felt that it had started to get hotter and that he was having a hard time breathing. He could have taken the mask off, but he didn't like being seen without it.

"So, you and me… We'll have a match later after this, okay?" Kurenai asked, breaking the silence between them. Kakashi flinched at his spot and snapped out of his thoughts to look at her, bringing himself back to earth in order to pay attention.

"Match? You serious?" He asked for the nth time of the day.

"Yep. I'm serious. So, if you're not a coward you'll accept." Kurenai teased, smirking.

"You're really stubborn. Alright, fine then.-Match, later after this." Kakashi replied meekly, sighing in defeat as the heat of summer drained his energy to even argue with her. Kurenai on the other hand, smiled triumphantly as she eagerly fixed the files Tsunade needed, so that they'll be able to finish early and have the match soon.

* * *

><p>As soon as their work in the headquarters was finished, the two jonins went to the training field to have their match. Among the two, Kurenai was the excited one. Kakashi, on the other hand, just wasn't feeling it at all. The weather has drained all the energy in him and made him extremely lazy for a sparring match.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sweet like ice cream, come on and lick my cone<em>_  
><em>_two scoops of ice cream, cream cream cream cream__  
><em>_chocolate ice cream, i'll make you hit the floor__  
><em>_sprinkle my ice cream, cream cream cream cream_

* * *

><p>"Can we just do this some other day, please?" Kakashi whined lazily as Kurenai practically dragged by the wrist to the training field.<p>

"Ugh. You sound like Shikamaru. Come on, Kakashi! It's been a while since I've trained I need some exercise. The weather's so perfect for this. Come on, whatever happened to your 'Flames of youth' as Gai would've said..." Kurenai said as she let go of his wrist to take off her jonin vest, revealing her red tank top that hugged her figure perfectly. After doing so, she took a senbon from the pocket of her shorts that she used to tie her hair in a messy bun, leaving him in awe as he absent-mindedly stared at her nape.

"What are you doing?" He asked, thinking out loud. Kakashi immediately blushed at the sudden slip of the tongue.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's so hot, don't you think?"Kurenai replied unknowingly as certain thoughts ran through Kakashi's mind.

"Yeah… It's pretty hot out here…" Kakashi said, referring to something, rather someone else.

"If I were you, I'd take off something. Aren't you too wrapped-up for this kind of weather, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked oblivious to what had been going through Kakashi's mind. Of course, the female jonin had no intention of making him think of different things. She was merely thinking of her colleague's comfort, but unknowingly she was making him _'frustrated' _with her words and actions.

'_This woman… Does she know what she's doing to me? Oh god…' _Kakashi thought to himself as his breath hitched with every moment he took watching her.

"You okay, Kakashi?" She asked in a clueless manner, her big, round crimson eyes staring innocently at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" He replied in a tone almost inaudible for her to hear. He pulled up his hitaiate and revealed his sharingan, then got into his fighting stance. "Let's start…"

Upon hearing his signal, Kurenai got into her fighting stance as well. She got a bit intimidated upon seeing his sharingan. Kurenai let out a deep breath before she charged at him. Kakashi was astonished at the sudden attack. She aimed a punch right to his face which he dodged quickly, as expected from the tensai shinobi. He let out a sigh of relief as he didn't anticipate the sudden attack. Kurenai was really fast. He thought she was going to go easy on him since it was only an exercise. Turns out, he was absolutely wrong. Her small figure made it quick and easy for her to move. The crimson-eyed kunoichi on the other hand, noticed Kakashi's dumbfounded expression and smirked upon the sight. She aimed another fist at him, this time on his stomach, which he dodged again.

"You don't have to go easy on me, Kakashi…" She reminded as she turned to kick him which he blocked again. Kakashi gave no response as he concentrated on her moves, anticipating each and every motion she did.

'_She's indeed very aggressive for a kunoichi. Things are starting to heat up… Interesting…"_He thought as he blocked another attack of her.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? Why aren't you hitting me?" Kurenai asked as she had seemed to notice how Kakashi's fighting defensively. She wanted more action, more challenge.

"You're a bit of a masochist, aren't you…" Kakashi chuckled nervously as he continued dodging and blocking all of her attacks. His arms were starting to hurt because the impact from the punches and kicks that he tried to block one after the other.

"I want you to push me. Challenge me, Hatake Kakashi…" Kurenai said as she punched him hard. He was able to block the punch but the strong force made him fall on his back. Apparently, Kakashi had been too distracted for the day. The sun was indeed hot, but his sparring partner was hotter. Things are starting to heat up…

Kakashi tried to keep himself calm as he steadied his breathing. He gaze at her and she was smirking at him, ready for her next attack. Kakashi couldn't help but get mesmerized at how beautiful and sexy she looked as she smirked, but first things first. They were on a match.

"Wait! Wait! Time out!" Kakashi said as he raised his arms in surrender, making Kurenai stop on her tracks. "I need to breathe… Wait…"

* * *

><p><em>but i can't help it now, you got me good like wow<em>_  
><em>_dont you keep telling me, tell me what i want to hear__  
><em>_cuz i want your love, yes i want your love__  
><em>_no no no no, oh yes i want you for sure_

_I'll melt you down like Ice cream__  
><em>_I'll melt you down like Ice cream_

* * *

><p>The copy ninja stood up and took off his vest, dropping it to the floor. Kurenai watched cluelessly as he lifted his navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt up, slightly lifting his white undershirt in the process, revealing his well-toned abdomen. He hesitated at first but he took his mask and hitaiate off as well. He found it hard to breathe. He just didn't care if anyone saw his face, though he would probably regret it later, but as of the moment, he needed to be comfortable or he'll get distracted and lose. He basically just smoothly threw his stuff to the ground, leaving him in his white, sleeveless undershirt, navy blue pants and sandals.<p>

Kurenai felt her face heat up as she was left dumbfounded at where she was standing. She couldn't help but gulp at the sight before her. She found herself unconsciously checking her colleague out. She was indeed left speechless as she observed him. He had a perfectly-shaped nose, cheeks slightly pink because of the hot weather (or so she thought), sharp jawline and lips that looked tempting enough to kiss. She couldn't help but wonder why someone like him would cover such a face. It was a shame to cover such a beautiful face. She also noticed the tattoo on his left arm, the one he got when he became part of the anbu, it was the symbol of the Land of Fire.

'_I never knew that Hatake Kakashi was this HOT…' _Kurnai thought to herself as her breath hitched at the sight of him.

"Kurenai? You okay? I'm ready." Kakashi asked as he grinned couldn't help but become even more mesmerized as she noticed how his adorable dimple shows whenever he smiles.

'_You want me to play your game, Kurenai. Alright. I'll play your game.' _Kakashi thought to himself as he observed his sparring partner, who had just snapped out of her thoughts. Of course, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was actually checking him out. He couldn't help but let his ego rise at the moment.

"Okay. Let's continue…" Kurenai replied, clearing her throat as she avoided his gaze and tried to hide the deep shade of red that has stained her cheeks.

The two jounins resumed their sparring match, both hitting and dodging each other's attacks. It took about hours until the two started to feel the exhaustion taking over them.

"You've got your sharingan… But I still have a few tricks off my sleeve…" Kurenai said, panting as she did some hand seals for her jutsu.

Kakashi started reading the hand seals that Kurenai had just done, deciphering the jutsu that she was about to perform, but the combination of hand seals she performed didn't seem familiar to him. It didn't take too long until Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of flower petals. Kakashi turned around to look for her and just as he did, flower petals started falling to the ground. His eyelids started to get heavy as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. It was obvious that he is in her genjutsu. It took a while for him to realize, but he did. As soon as he noticed, he released himself from the genjutsu easily, but just as he was starting to relax, Kurenai suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai in her hand, pointing at his neck. With one swift move he turned around and shrugged her arm off of him, causing the kunai to fall to the ground. Before she could even retrieve her kunai, Kakashi swiftly pinned her to the ground.

Kurenai laid down on the ground with him on top. She felt her face heat up at their position. She gazed at him, his silver hair messy, pointing in different directions, his clothes covered in dirt, his body covered in sweat. Her mind went blank as she kept her eyes on him. She couldn't understand if the heat was because of the weather or if it was because of his presence.

Kakashi, apparently had the same thoughts about her in his mind. His eyes travel from her messy hair, to the shock expression on her face which he found really adorable. He looked at the hot mess that she was at that moment, sweat trickling from her neck to her collar bone. He gulped hard as he was starting to feel hot all over. His gaze soon travelled to a dark spot right below her left collar bone, near her left shoulder. At first it looked like an irrelevant zigzag line, when he looked closer he realized it was actually a phrase, 'Just live' in a form of a heart rate monitor flat line tattooed to her skin.

"You have a tattoo…" He muttered, unconsciously voicing out his thoughts, causing Kurenai to snap out of her thoughts as she punched him on the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground as he yelped in pain. She took her chance to retrieve her kunai which lay next to her. She straddled him as she pinned him to the ground, the kunai pointing real close to his neck.

Kakashi's breath hitched as he gazed at his fiercely hot sparring partner. She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Alright. You won." He said, clearing his throat. "And to show my acceptance of my defeat… I'll treat you with ice cream."

Upon hearing what Kakashi had just said, Kurenai kept her kunai inside her pouch that she kept strapped to her back. She stood up and dusted off the dirt off of her shorts. Kakashi stood up as well in order to go to the pile of clothes that he threw to the ground. He put on his navy blue long-sleeved shirt and jounin vest. He surprisingly decided to keep his face uncovered as he kept his hitaiate and mask in his pocket. Kurenai did the same as she put on her jounin vest as well.

* * *

><p>After training, the two jounins went to the ice cream store near Ichiraku ramen shop to order two strawberry sundaes for takeout. As Kakashi was paying for their order, the cashier was grinning and giggling as she looked at him. Her face was flushed crimson as she took the payment from him and handed out two cups of strawberry sundae to him.<p>

"Thank you, Sir! Come again!" The cashier said enthusiastically. Kakashi grinned sheepishly before turning to leave with Kurenai. As they were about to exit the store, they heard the cashier giggle flirtatiously as she talked with her colleague.

"He's so cute. I hope he comes here more often!" The cashier's colleague remarked. Kakashi pretended that he didn't hear a thing, but the opposite was showing as his face was flushed crimson. He didn't like getting too much attention from people.

"Here." He said as he handed the other cup of strawberry sundae to Kurenai who accepted it with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I'll melt you down like Ice cream<em>_  
><em>_I'll melt you down like Ice cream_

* * *

><p>"You have some fangirls over there…" She commented, chuckling, making Kakashi feel a bit embarrassed. He just smiled in response, before he brought a spoonful of sundae in his mouth, tasting the sweet, strawberry taste in his mouth. Later on he turned his gaze to Kurenai who seemed to be enjoying her ice cream as well. He watched intensely as she brought the spoonful of ichigo sweetness to her mouth. He unconsciously bit his lips as he observed how her red lips made contact with the sweet, fruity, dessert in the most alluring way.<p>

"Mmmm…." She moaned in delight as soon as she tasted the sweet dessert in her mouth. Kakashi felt like he was losing himself. He thought that the getting ice cream would make him feel a little cooler, but turns out he was wrong…

'_This woman… Does she even understand what the hell she's doing to me?' _He thought, feeling really _frustrated _as of the moment. Kurenai seemed to notice Kakashi's gaze on her. So she turned her attention to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently as she looked at him with her beautiful, round crimson orbs. Kakashi noticed that she still had cream on her lips and that's when he lost in. In an instant he just snapped and failed to make any second thoughts as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers in a fervent kiss. Kurenai almost dropped her cup of sundae in astonishment. She didn't know what to think as she felt him brush his lips gently against hers, licking the cream off of the corner of her lips, tasting the sweetness of the ice cream on her lips.

Kurenai didn't expect Kakashi to act that way, but she found no reason to push him away. She felt like she didn't want to. She let her emotions take over her as she closed her eyes and pulled him closer with her free hand. She figured, she needed a taste of him too as she brushed her soft lips against his still cold ones.

The two thought that somehow, the ice cream tasted sweeter on each other's lips…

The kiss ended shortly as the two pulled away from each other for air…

"Wow…" Kurenai breathed, still in a daze as she looked at his mismatched eyes. Her cheeks crimson from the heat of their kiss.

"Umm… I…" Kakashi said feeling a bit guilty. He knew that in a way, what he did was improper. Kurenai had just lost Asuma and just had Asuka. It was pretty complicated.

"It's… It's okay…" Kurenai told him as she turned away to hide her crimson cheeks. It had almost been a year since she had lost Asuma, but it seemed like it's still too soon to move on. But still, Kakashi made her feel different. It was nice to know that in a way, he was showing his interest for her and that somehow, he cared about her…

"Maybe, I should go… I have to pick up Asuka at the Yamanaka Flower shop. I left her with Ino and Sakura…" Kurenai said, preparing to leave, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Can I... walk you home?" Kakashi asked in a tone almost inaudible for her to hear. Kurenai turned around to face him again. She gave him a shy smile, before she replied, "Well, if it's fine with you. I guess it's alright…"

* * *

><p>The two were in silence as they walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where they found Ino and Sakura playing with Asuka. They had made the toddler a crown made of a variety of flowers.<p>

"Sorry we came a little late…" Kurenai apologized as she approached the two girls. Kakashi stood by the door awkwardly as he waved at Sakura and Ino who were surprised to see him.

"Kakashi-sensei you're here!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she greeted her teacher.

"Sensei, you're a bad influence to Kurenai-sensei…" Ino remarked snickering. Kakashi laughed nervously as he scratched his non-itchy head.

Kurenai picked up her little girl in her arms. She smiled at how cute her baby is. The little girl was dressed in a cute pink summer dress that was perfect for the weather.

"Did you miss, Mommy?" Kurenai asked and the toddler giggled. Kurenai smiled, before she gave the little one a kiss on the cheek.

Kakashi observed silently as he looked at Kurenai, how eyes lit up as she held her daughter in her arms. Kakashi figured, she looked even more beautiful with that motherly aura surrounding her. He loved seeing her smile. It had been a while since she last smiled a true one.

Sakura and Ino weren't oblivious about Kakashi's feelings for Kurenai. They could simply understand by the way he gets fixated at her. They watched as he looked at her. There was no doubting that he has feelings for her. They two young kunoichis could see clearly.

"You thinking, what I'm thinking?" Sakura whispered, giggling excitedly and Ino nodded in response.

"Kakashi-sensei's single. Kurenai-sensei's a single mom. So… Why not?" Ino said as she smirked.

"Kakashi, come here. I want you to meet my daughter…" Kurenai said as she called him to come closer. Kakashi slowly took a few steps toward Kurenai and Asuka. He turned his attention to Asuka who stared at him with her curious, round crimson orbs.

"Hi…" Kakashi said as he grinned through his mask. The little girl let out an adorable giggle as she held her arms out to him, asking him to carry her. Kurenai was left dumbfounded as she wondered how comfortable her daughter seems to be with Kakashi.

"She wants you to hold her…" Kurenai pointed out as Asuka tried to reach him.

"M-me?" Kakashi asked cluelessly, feeling quite nervous since he had never held a toddler before. "I'd rather n-not…"

"Why not?!" Kurenai suddenly snapped upon Kakashi rejecting Asuka.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that… Well… I don't know how. If I'd drop her, you'd kill me. Ehehe…" Kakashi said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head once more.

Sakura and Ino couldn't help but laugh. They found it hard to believe that a strong shinobi like him was actually afraid of carrying an innocent little child.

"It's easy. Here I'll teach you…" Kurenai said as she gently placed her daughter in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi held Asuka protectively since she seemed so fragile.

"H-Hi…" Kakashi said nervously as he gazed at the little girl who smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, giving him a hug.

"I'm surprised. She seems to like you so much. She cries a lot when Gai or Anko carries her." Kurenai said. "See? It's not so bad, right, Kakashi? You're actually good at this… I bet you'd make a great dad…"

"You think so?" Kakashi asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

"It's a sign!" Ino squealed and covered her mouth at the sudden slip of words.

'Err.. I mean, when you have your own family…" Kurenai added as she looked away awkwardly.

Kakashi didn't seem to listen anymore as he had his attention at the mini-version of Kurenai. He smiled as Asuka placed her small hands on his face. She giggled as she pulled the mask down, revealing Kakashi's face before her and everyone else. Kakashi had apparently, put his mask back a while ago before he and Kurenai reached the flowershop, but since Asuka took it off anyway, he realized what he did was pointless.

"Umm… Honey, don't do that…" Kurenai told Asuka who seemed to be one of the people who think that Kakashi looks better without the mask.

"No… I guess it's okay…" Kakashi said as he didn't stop Asuka from taking off his mask.

"Wow… It took us a lot of hard work to see that face and we failed… Now, a baby comes along and takes the mask off with ease…" Sakura commented in amazement.

"It's getting late. I think we should go…" Kurenai reminded as she turned to the two girls. "Ino, Sakura. Thank you so much for taking good care of her. I'm really sorry for the trouble."

"It's really nothing, Kurenai-sensei. We love having her here…"Ino assured, before bidding Kakashi and Kurenai goodbye.

* * *

><p>Asuka fell asleep in Kakashi's arms as they were walking home. Kurenai looked at the scene before her as she walked side by side with him. She couldn't help but smile. Her heart fluttered against her chest as she thought how good Kakashi looked with Asuka in his arms. She couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful, that maybe Kakashi could be the one...<p>

"What a lovely family…" An old woman who happened to pass by them, remarked, mistaking Kurenai and Kakashi for a couple, with Asuka as their child. Kakashi and Kurenai simply smiled at the woman then turned to each other, smiling awkwardly.

As soon as they reached Kurenai's residence, Kakashi gently placed Asuka in Kurenai's arms, afraid that the little one might wake up.

"Thank you for today, Kakashi…" Kurenai said with a smile as she held Asuka.

"Sure…" Kakashi simply replied as he kept his sweaty hands in his pockets as looked at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

"I should probably go inside. It's getting cold, Asuka might get sick…" Kurenai said, clearing her throat, breaking the silence between them as she turned to go inside her house.

"Umm… Kurenai…"Kakashi called her attention, making her turn back to give him her attention.

"Would you consider?" He asked as he looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

"Consider what?" She asked, having no idea of what he was actually talking about.

Kakashi took a deep breath before he clarified, "Would you consider finding a step father for Asuka?"

Kurenai was speechless by the sudden answer. She took time to think. Kakashi had been a good friend and he seemed to really care about her and Asuka, however, she needed time. She felt it was still too soon. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"We'll see… I mean… It depends on who's up for the slot…" Kurenai said teasingly.

"If I want to have the slot..." Kakashi began, his thoughts suddenly slipping into words.

"If you're really interested in it… Then why not?-But… You have to show me that you want it really badly…" Kurenai replied. Kakashi smiled as he nodded.

"Alright." He said sealing the deal as he smiled at her, determined to win her and Asuka's heart. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Sure. Take care…" Kurenai said as she watched him leave for the night, before she went inside her house and closed the door. She leaned her back at the door and held her child close to her as she smiled giddily thinking,

'_Asuka-chan… You might have a new daddy soon…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Haha I hope you all liked this one. It's kinda fluffy in the end... Haha… I know that Kurenai's daughter is actually named Mirai, but when I found out, I had already started writing this using the name Asuka… hehe… So I decided to not change it anymore… <strong>_

_**Anyway, I really do hope you like this sexy, fluffy one-shot I made for KakaKure… I figured, these two need a little spice in their life haha… LOL**_

_**With Love,  
>~Kei-chan<strong>_

**_P.S. If you guys would like to request a one-shot, inform me via PM and I'll give the guidelines. ^^_**


End file.
